Cowl
Cowl was a High Mage in the Crimson Guard.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi He was described as "hatchet-faced, bearing blue curled tattoos at his chin and a thatching of pearly knife-scars at his neck".Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.23 He was able to access the warrens of Hood, Ruse,Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.226 Chaos, Meanas, Tellann, and Thyr.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, UK PB p.324 He was also an Adept of Rashan.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US HC p.187Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 18, US HC p.363 In Gardens of the Moon Cowl was amongst the members of the Crimson Guard who were in Darujhistan, protecting the Coinbearer, Crokus Younghand, on the orders of K'azz D'Avore and Caladan Brood. He was covering Crokus from the rooftops as the young man was trying to get to Baruk's Estate after Lady Simtal's fete. Cowl's previous interference with her plans to take out Crokus had apparently infuriated the Tiste Andii night hunter Serrat.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.676 In Midnight Tides After Iron Bars killed Rhulad Sengar, the young Tiste Edur emperor awoke on the island of the Crippled God. The twisted god marveled that an Avowed of the Crimson Guard had unwittingly aided the god's cause. He told Rhulad to be glad it had not been Cowl or Skinner for surely they would have taken more notice of the emperor and that would not have been a good thing.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.513 In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In Return of the Crimson Guard ] He was one of the Avowed and the Master of Assassins, or 'Veils', in the Guard as well as the company's most feared mage.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.11 He was with the Guard when they besieged the warlock Shen's fortress atop the Spur in Bael where he used his magic against the winged fends summoned by Shen.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.9 After Shen was killed by Greymane, Cowl seemingly killed "Father Wind", the Ascendant from whom Shen leeched his power, with a surprise attack from behind.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.25 With the end of the Diaspora Cowl returned to Fortress Haven on Stratem with the rest of the Guard. There Skinner secretly betrayed the Guard, and Cowl remained loyal to him. The pair murdered fellow Guard Stoop when he questioned their indifference to locating their missing leader K'azz D'Avore, and blamed it on Kyle, the new recruit who had witnessed the attack.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.191-192 The Guard, now reunited under Skinner's leadership, made haste towards the Malazan imperial capital at Unta. Cowl's attempt to manipulate Ruse to speed their sea voyage resulted in a temporary stay at Mael's Shoals of the Forgotten.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.228-232 Once the Guard escaped Mael's prison and invaded Unta, Cowl located and challenged Tayschrenn in his quarters. Instead of offering battle, the Malazan High Mage, surrounded by protective wards, offered questions of philosophy. He also stated that he would not interfere with the Guard's attack on the capital. Thinking that his rival's mind had been claimed by "the twisted Gnostic innards of theurgy", Cowl left in disgust. The Guard then retreated from Unta, finding nothing of importance that would strike a decisive blow to the Empire.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.290-291 Cowl then accompanied the Guard to Quon Tali, where an upcoming battle would decide who would rule the Malazan Empire. As the Guard engaged the Malazans in the Battle of the Plains, Cowl and the Guard assassins, the Veils, hunted for high priority targets within the Malazan army.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 1 Cowl attempted to assassinate Laseen, first stunning a magically hidden Possum, before he attacked the Empress herself. Using Otataral powder to counter his magery, Laseen then proved to be more than a match for his physical prowess. Cowl was then ambushed by his old-time rival, Topper,Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 4 and the two engaged in a desperate fight across the warrens, ending up in Malaz City near the Deadhouse. There, Cowl knowingly jumped in the backyard of the Deadhouse and was captured by the Azath House, since he preferred capture by Azath to defeat at the hands of Topper.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 5 In Blood and Bone Cowl, chased by Temper, escaped from the Deadhouse while Osserc and Gothos watchedBlood and Bone, Chapter 10 and returned to K'azz D'Avore on Jacuruku. Cowl decided to abandon Skinner and rejoin his old commander because in the Azath he saw the real truth, the one that K'azz had not revealed to the other Avowed.Blood and Bone, Chapter 14 In Assail Cowl travelled to Assail as part of Shimmer's expedition to find Cal-Brinn and the lost Fourth Company. He delighted in tormenting Shimmer with the notion that he understood the terrible secret behind the Avowed that she did not.Assail (novel), Chapter 13 In Deadhouse Landing (Information needed) Notes and references de:Kutte Category:Assassins Category:Avowed Category:Hood's Path mages Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Veil members Category:Ruse mages Category:Chaos Category:Meanas mages Category:Thyr mages